


La guerra fría

by Kirtash



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, ShônenAi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirtash/pseuds/Kirtash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShiroxIchigo, ligero shonen-ai e insinuaciones relacionadas con un helado. Shirosaki, Ichigo y una heladería. ¿Qué puede fallar? Ichigo lo veía claro. Todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La guerra fría

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ Este es mi segundo fic de Bleach, espero que os guste. Lo escribí hace muchos años... Tiene la intención de resultar mínimamente divertido, si os arranca una sonrisa lo he conseguido XD  
> Hay que aumentar el fandom en español de ShirosakixIchigo, así que aquí va otra contribución. Esta historia se me ocurrió una noche y no pude evitar escribirla XD 
> 
> Advertencias: Ligero shonen-ai e insinuaciones malsonantes. No hay yaoi explícito, sólo la imagen de un helado un poco pervertida.

_-¿Cómo he llegado a esto?_ \- se preguntaba Ichigo, mientras observaba como Shirosaki se acercaba al mostrador de la heladería.

Si unos meses antes alguien le hubiera dicho que iría a tomar un helado con su hollow una tarde soleada en Karakura… no se lo hubiera creído. Primero, se habría partido el culo riéndose; segundo, le habría preguntado a dicha persona si su cerebro iba bien o si el calor veraniego ya le había afectado; tercero, le habría metido un buen puñetazo (ya se sabe que una hostia a tiempo quita muchas tonterías); y posiblemente… se habría vuelto a reír.

Y ahora, ahí estaba él, viendo como Shirosaki ponía cara de emocionado delante de todos los sabores de helado que podía pedir.

Ichigo sólo recordaba haber ido a su mundo interior para ver como les iban las cosas a Zangetsu y a su hermano gemelo psicópata. Un rato de escuchar quejas un tanto deprimentes del viejo Zan: que si el aburrimiento, que si a veces se sentía sólo, que si la lluvia, que si la crisis económica… vamos, lo de siempre.

Y después Shirosaki: que si estaba aburrido, que si “Mi rey, juega un rato conmigo” cuya traducción era: “Lucha conmigo, voy a meterte una paliza”, frase a la que Ichigo cada vez encontraba más pervertida. No por el significado, que era muy claro, sino sobretodo por el tono insinuante que el hollow le ponía. Aunque nada podía compararse con las malditas metáforas malsonantes sobre el rey y el caballo. Ichigo juraba que cada vez que la oía perdía más años de vida.

Cualquier cosa por hacerles callar un rato. Aún sin saber cómo, hizo aparecer una televisión, de pantalla plana y de buena calidad (que nadie dijera que era un rácano), con bastantes DVDs para mantener contento a Zan. Prefirió no comentar nada al ver que elegía _Cantando bajo la lluvia_ y que pasaba directamente a la famosa escena. Mejor no cuestionar los gustos de cada uno…

Con Shirosaki lo tenía más complicado. Desde el final de la guerra, el hollow le había insistido en que lo dejara salir al mundo humano de vez en cuando, ya que podía lograr materializarse con su permiso, bajo la promesa que no haría nada demasiado sangriento. Después de que Ichigo le preguntara sobre la definición de lo que él entendía por “demasiado sangriento”, quedar más o menos convencido y después de comprobar que en los últimos meses el hollow no había intentado nada fuera de lugar, decidió que no pasaba nada por darle una oportunidad al albino. La materialización fue inmediata por parte de Shirosaki, contento de poder salir de lo que él llamaba “ese deprimente sitio que representa que es tu cabeza. De verdad, majestad, háztelo mirar. Tú eres la Alegría de la Huerta y tu mundo, el Diluvio Universal”.

Tras explicar la situación a Urahara, éste le preparó y le prestó un gigai para que Shirosaki lo utilizara, aunque bajo la atenta mirada del hollow, que no iba a permitir que le modificara ni un rasgo de su “sexy cuerpo”, a excepción de los ojos negros y dorados.

Y ahí estaba, en su excursión número 1 con Shirosaki, llevándole a que probara algo de comida del mundo humano. Y ni él era lo suficiente cruel como para devolver al bastardo de su hollow a su mundo interior sin haber probado un helado en condiciones, a ser posible con sirope de chocolate por encima…

Perdido en sus pensamientos y babeando mentalmente, no se dio cuenta que Shirosaki ya había pedido. Tras ver el helado, la cara de Ichigo empezó a aumentar de color hasta llegar a uno bastante parecido al escarlata: el bastardo se había pedido un helado de fresa. ¡Qué poco sutil! Podía jurar tranquilamente por las barbas de Yamamoto que el maldito pervertido lo había hecho a propósito.

Ante la mirada del shinigami sustituto, Shirosaki fingía completa inocencia mientras empezaba a lamer… bueno, a comerse el helado. Sí, eso. En realidad, su intento de poner una expresión ignorante a la reacción que estaba causando no lograba nada, es más sólo le hacía parecer más culpable; sus ojos y esa sonrisa no eran para nada inocentes…

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder. Decidido, Ichigo pidió otro helado mientras enviaba a Shirosaki a buscar una mesa libre. El hollow miró con curiosidad como Ichigo aparecía con un helado de nata.

Sonriendo desafiantemente, Ichigo se llevó el helado a la boca y empezó a comérselo, aunque bastante más inocentemente que Shirosaki y con un ligero rubor que no podía evitar. Pero el hollow no se sintió para nada ganado en su propio juego y empezó a lamer el helado de fresa lentamente y recogiendo algunas de las gotas que amenazaban con caerse, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba insinuantes miradas a Ichigo que habrían hecho enrojecer incluso al pervertido de Urahara.

Tras un lengüetazo bastante sonoro de Shiro, Ichigo empezó a pensar seriamente la posibilidad de realizar una retirada táctica por el momento, pero el brillo de victoria en los ojos de Shiro le volvió a encender su orgullo.

Seguro de sí mismo, bajó su boca de nuevo hasta el helado con la intención de meterlo todo en su boca. Ni él mismo se creía que tuviera a llegar a esos extremos por demostrar a su hollow quién mandaba ahí. Y lo hizo con tanta convicción y fuerza que no acabó de darse cuenta que el helado no estaba en la mejor posición, yéndole a parar toda la nata en la cara en lugar de dentro de la boca.

Shirosaki empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras que Ichigo, rojo de vergüenza y frustración, intentaba coger una servilleta para limpiarse la cara.

Sin embargo, antes de lograrlo notó como algo húmedo y caliente le recorría la mejilla manchada haciendo desaparecer el helado.

-No, si ya lo sabía.- dijo Shirosaki acabando de relamer en su boca el resto del helado de Ichigo y sonriendo seductoramente - Lo mejor es el helado de fresas con nata.

La camarera sólo podía mirar sorprendida como el chico de pelo naranja pagaba la cuenta y salía precipitadamente de la heladería, murmurando en voz baja algo sobre “los hollows cachondos y pervertidos del demonio”. Y entonces se preguntó que tenía que ver eso llamado “hollows” con el chico albino a quien le había estampado en la cara el helado de nata delante de todo el bar.

Ichigo no quería concluir quién demonios había ganado esa batalla. ¡No quería! Por su reacción era obvio. ¡Puto hollow!


End file.
